Ingenue
by tainted datura
Summary: A little romp in a character's thoughts of Harle. A reflective thing, if you will. Beware of bad writing and general assumptions made by the stupid author.


Ingenue

> > __ __
>> 
>> Ingenue
>> 
>> __
>> 
>> 'I'll sing while he raises guitar  
I'll sing as the night wakes the dawn  
Will love come my way on this magical day?  
And will hope stay in my heart?'  
'Carnival' - Tori Amos
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> She was an unusual one, somewhat of an eye's delight to gawk at, and an object of gossip. Her existence was unknown to everyone but a chosen few. Perhaps she did not know much of what she was. 
>> 
>> Her identity was very vague. No one even knew how tall she was, let alone where she had come from. The hidden face beneath the whites and other colors of paint was never revealed: A girl hiding behind the make up. 
>> 
>> One must understand, she was neither human nor beast. Her emotions were true and real, as she broke herself down and fell apart under the scrutiny of her creators. Her skin could tear as easily as any fair maiden's could, and she could be as feminine as she wanted. She wasn't a true damsel though. Not like the fair blonde girl that he was with when they met. She was...an enigma to so many. 
>> 
>> But, in the end, she was nothing more than a mere toy. Child's play, if you must. She was created for a purpose, and exterminated as soon as that purpose was fulfilled. Whatever bonds she held with the people she traveled with and those she met did not matter. 
>> 
>> Whatever happened to her? He does not know, or seem to care, and no one can be sure. She was...no, is a mystery. I only wish I could have seen more of her, even in that strange jester costume. The outfit of a court jester was almost ironic, considering how much she destroyed in her short time, and the amount of pain she must have brought on. Now I see how well it fits. The jester is in the king's court in order to keep the royals happy, and to do as they want. The clown serves one purpose like any other servant; to appease.
>> 
>> Under her masters, her creators, she did just that. Their intention must have been to teach humans of their wrongdoing. She only did as any horrible, villainous human would have and acted as she was told. She followed another, a man much like herself, wherever he went. She followed him as his right hand and only so much more. 
>> 
>> When he first met her, it was at the currently infamous Viper Manor, a place that would become a nightmarish second home in some time. She was on her own and alone it seemed. A mysterious creature that would taunt him and the blond girl for much of time to come. That is when this petty tale began in her heart. Her little unrequited romance with him was laughable to some. But if only those few knew...
>> 
>> The little harlequin, appropriately named Harle, thought she was playing such tricky games with him, asking strange, peculiar questions to him, and rubbing salt in the wounds of his soul. In all truth, she was the one being played. And she lost. Game over. Harle was so convinced of herself, of her words with him...
>> 
>> She never had a stake on his heart. But maybe she knew that one day, she would have to go, and disappear from the world. 
>> 
>> Disappear from him.
>> 
>> And in doing so, she knew her fate as the loser. It is better to have loved and lived, and never had, than to have never even tried.
>> 
>> Once, she asked if he would choose the world, or her. She knew his answer. Yet everyone knows of that irritating voice of hope, which makes you ask a question already answered. There are so many 'if' and 'maybe' suggestions...Would it have been better if nothing was ever done in the first place? Her life supposedly was so little, and somehow, she influenced so much.
>> 
>> Viper Manor, the place where light and dark passed each other, shall live in infamy. For those who were with Harle in her destruction, and for those who passed her by, she was just a jester with a funny French accent. To him, she was another member of his company. Her face never was wiped of her grin or of the mischievous gleam in her wine colored eyes, however. 
>> 
>> For some time, she seemed to be on his side of the danger. She left almost too quickly, though. So swiftly, that it left people to hardly notice. Was she that worthless, boy? She is the reason he has come so far in this current form of a malicious demi-human. Her grin no longer quirks at the corner of her painted lips, I believe. Oh, she will never wish to betray him, regardless of whether she can ever see him again. 
>> 
>> Nothing is over yet. But do people still remember her importance? Or was she just a trivial member. A decent fighter, with her powers of the dark moon. She put on quite a show, with her antics, and ended it before the final remnants of applause.
>> 
>> Send your pity to the heavens, for she is not there. After wrecking and bringing rampage into so many lives, her time is up. The ticking of her clock is slowing considerably. Will he even care? Probably so. But one shall get what they deserve, regardless of their humanity or deeds. Regardless of their adoration. Nothing matters in the eyes of Time.
>> 
>> The little harlequin still thinks she is playing a game. 
>> 
>> The game has been over since he chose the world. This little trot never began, in all essence. Her limbs are tied to strings and she pulled as a puppet, a little Pinocchio in our age. Along the line of her simple being, she developed an adoration that was surely her undoing. Oh, my Jester, will you ever realize what you have done?
>> 
>>   
  
  



End file.
